This facility is designed to produce, purify and analyze peptides needed for studies in the four Basic Science Programs. The current activities include peptides to be used for 1) development of candidate vaccine immunogens, 2) to serve as targets for MHC-I and II restricted cytotoxic lymphocytes and ADCC and 3) for definition of functional regions of structural and regulatory gene products of human retroviruses. Some of these activities are already ongoing but must be centralized and expanded to accomplish the mission of the Duke CFAR.